The Uniform
by snowballkitten
Summary: Takes place while B.Boss is undressing Raikov... What would happen if he woke up during? Canon Rating T for now but may be changed later. N.Snake X I.Raikov
1. The Uniform

Chapter 1: Getting Rid of the Uniform

One Blow to the back of the head was all it took for Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov to go down. Now he lay on the floor of a small bathroom in the Groznyj Grad headquarters unconscious. Naked Snake, later known as 'Big Boss', was in the middle of stealing his clothes when the young man woke up. Raikov stirred quietly for a moment, then felt himself being de-clothed by someone. He immediately jolted awake, giving a strange look to the kidnapper. His eyes widened, and he began to panic.

"Who…. Who are you?!" He hollered, barely getting any words out. He began to put the pieces together, and this is what he came up with. He was using the bathroom, finished, and then was thrown on the floor and now he was in trouble… "Rape…!" He screamed, trying to push away. Snake held him there still, and clamped a hand over the Russian's mouth.

"Not on your life…" Snake said coldly, "If you shut up, I'll spare it." He rolled the unwilling Raikov over and pulled off his shirt. Snake didn't really want to spare the guy, but if he kept his mouth shut, he would be allowed to live.

"You're that _intruder,_" Raikov said as the epiphany washed over him. "You're kind of cute for an American…" His Russian accent became more evident as he dragged out the label 'American'. Snake grabbed Raikov's hair and pulled his head up. He got his face close and stared at his victim, their blue eyes meeting fiercely. Snake's left knee was plunged into Raikov's back, causing a considerable amount of pain. Raikov let out a small groan as he thought to himself, 'At least he's being more gentle than colonel Volgin on a good day…'

"Listen to me when I say shut it." Snake was finding it to be just easier to slit Raikov's throat, but he would have to deal with blood on the uniform. Plus, he was feeling compassionate today, but only a little. He let Raikov's blonde hair go, and flipped him back over. He had just reached for the major's belt, when he felt him staring.

"Look away," Snake said roughly. Raikov didn't have a choice because his uniform jacket was then flung over his head. The olive coat was heavy and Raikov was having trouble breathing. Snake, he assumed, was just finishing with the zipper.

"It… it's kind of hard to breathe under this jacket," Raikov spoke, gasping for air. Snake threw the jacket off of him, angry and annoyed.

"Don't you ever shut it?!" He put both hands on either side of Raikov's hips, then pulled down the major's pants. The boots and jacket were in the corner with the gloves, hat, and necktie. The pants soon joined them. Raikov was left with only a pair of black thongs with a lightning bolt on the side. The black material contrasted heavily with his pale skin and hair. There were small, randomly located bruises all over Raikov's semi-naked body, and Snake looked away ashamed. He even felt guilty for being so abusive because it was clear that he was never handled gently. He walked away from Raikov, and began to prep the clothes for his own use. He'd smashed the radio already, and the bathroom door was locked. The major backed up into the wall, bringing his knees to his chest in the upright fetal position. He put his head down, and Snake turned on him.

"You're not a Major. Stand up and be a man."


	2. The Dignity To Wear It

Chapter 2: The Dignity to Wear It

"_You're not a Major. Stand up and be a man."_

Raikov looked up sadly, curiosity befalling him. All he'd ever known for the longest time was cowardice. He didn't know how to be a man anymore, and now some stranger, some intruder, was telling him to be one. He was just too scared, nevertheless, he stood up unknowing. Snake looked him up and down, and frowned. "How did you get colonel status if you're a major? Was it Volgin?"

Major Raikov's face contorted like he was going to cry, then he nodded slowly. Painful memories were coming back to him; Volgin's numerous beatings, his father's beatings, and the murder of his parents at the hands of Volgin. Colonel Volgin had killed his parents, which is why he'd decided to follow him. He had enlisted in the army, and Volgin had carried him the whole way. It was no wonder why he was afraid to stand up for himself, but Snake didn't know all of this, all of Raikov's past.

Raikov had his arms crossed, and rubbed them from shoulder to elbow to keep warm. Goosebumps had erupted all over his pallid skin, making him shiver. Snake sighed heavily. "You're never going to be a man if you can't stand up for yourself…" Snake began to undress from the scientist disguise he had on, only feeling self-conscious when he noticed Raikov was watching. Little did he know, Raikov was only staring because Snake was a strange enemy. He didn't kill him when he could have, and he was even being kind of… nice? Snake glanced at Raikov briefly and then continued to undress.

"Hey Raikov…" Snake began, "you don't have to be here if you don't want to be. You _can_ leave…" Snake pulled on the pants of the uniform, it was a little tight but it would have to do.

"It isn't that simple…" Raikov sulked. Snake walked over to Raikov, touched his right hand underneath the major's chin, and guided the Russian's face to meet his. Snake's face looked almost sad.

"I've seen bruises like these before. I don't know exactly what Volgin does to you, but if you're willing to come with me, I can get you out of here. I will end this." Raikov almost smiled at Snake, then remembered that no-one else had ever been able to rescue him before, and he found himself wondering what made Naked Snake any different. He was an enemy, even. Something in Snake's blue eyes gave him hope and allowed him to see a future that involved dignity of who he was. Snake's hand moved, and rested on Raikov's shoulder instead. The major looked up, happily, and began to blush.

Snake, curious as to what Raikov was blushing about, looked down and remembered he was half-naked, and Raikov was only in his underwear. He backed away awkwardly. Snake finished wearing the uniform, and had begun to struggle with the tie. All he had worn up until then had been clip-on ties, and frankly, he didn't know how to tie one. Raikov watched how Snake struggled, and was enjoying it. Snake looked at Raikov, and threw him the tie.

Raikov went over to Snake, and wrapped the long fabric around Snake's neck. He enjoyed the closeness, but it was short-lived. He tightened the tie up to Snake's neck, and the expression on his face asked Snake if it looked okay. Snake smiled quickly and then dug in his pouch to find his Raikov mask. The major watched in amused wonder at the mask made in the likeness of him. Snake looked at Raikov before putting on the mask, and then proceeded out the giant bathroom stall. Raikov followed him in his underwear. Snake stopped for a second, and Raikov bumped into him accidently. Snake dug out a gun, And Raikov looked worried. "Don't kill my subordinates…!" He whispered loudly. Snake turned around, annoyed.

"It's just a tranq gun…" Snake frowned. He loaded the gun with tranquilizer darts, and in three swift, silent shots, the scientists in the area were down while Raikov watched, fascinated. Slowly, he began to love Snake for rescuing him. His heart fluttered at the sight of Snake, even though he looked exactly like Raikov. They snuck quietly to the locker room, where Snake made Raikov open his own locker. Raikov hadn't hesitated and opened it without question. Once the permutation lock had unlocked, Raikov turned around questioning.

"Why did you need me to open my locker?" Raikov inquired. Snake, without pausing, tuned the gun on Raikov's foot. Almost as soon as the dart went in, Raikov was unconscious again. He'd tranquilized Raikov because it would be extremely uncomfortable to wait in a locker for a long period of time. 'Also,' Snake thought, 'none of Raikov's men would dare mess with his locker while he wasn't around, lest they feel the wrath of Volgin.' After a long struggle of trying to hoist Raikov's unconscious body into the locker, Snake finally had the pale body propped just right. Before he closed the lock, Snake leaned in and kissed Raikov on the lips gently.


	3. Getaway

Author's comments:

Ah, I'm sorry for the small amount of text here, this is mostly a filler for the next big chapter! It wouldn't fit in with the next chapter, or the previous one, so It's a lonely little chapter all by itself XD

Disclaimer: If you seriously think I own Metal gear, you are on crack.

Big Boss, injured from his battle with both The Joy and Volgin, found himself frantically running back to the locker where he'd left Major Raikov. He mentally slapped himself for almost leaving him behind. Snake was now wearing The Joy's white body suit and Raikov's unifom was tucked into his pack for safe return. He arrived tired and out of breath.

Snake sat his things down and fought with the permutation lock for the correct numbers. He couldn't figure them out and slammed his fist aginst the locker beside Raikov's. From inside the locker Snake heard Raikov's weak voice mumble something. He got closer and heard the combination which he then used to open the lock succesfully. The locker swung open as all of Raikov's body weight pushed it outward. Snake was barely able to catch Raikov's body in time. Huddled in Snake's arms, Raikov clung weakly to him for support like he was an infant. Snake noticed a lab coat folded over the bench behind him and used it to wrap around the shoulders of Raikov's semi-nude body. Raikov was then carried to the bathroom with little effort from Snake. Finally regaining his conciousness, and looking like he got hit in the head with a brick, Raikov stumbled out of the bathroom. He followed Snake out of the headquarters and actually managed to cross the swamp with a piggyback from Snake.

They arrived shortly after in a clearing in the woods. Snake took one last surveying glance around for enemies, then uncovered a previously-hidden ATV. Snake finally spoke, "What do you think?"

"Whose is this?" Raikov asked meekly. "I don't remember seeing this here before..."

"I had it brought here beforehand. We're going to use this to get to a helicopter that'll take us back to the States. Are you sure you still wanna go?"

Raikov nodded gratefully. "Yes. Anywhere but here."

Snake pulled a key from his pocket and the wheeler started with a quick growl. He revved it a few times, trying to get it warmed up. Snake turned towards Raikov and patted the seat behind him. "You comin'?"

XDD Don't worry, there's more coming! And no smutty scenes so far, so it's safe to look at with your parents :3


End file.
